A Little Rain Never Hurt Anybody
by I-really-can't-write
Summary: Frankly, Axel doesn't look like the type that would be all sappy and romantic. In fact, he tries to hide it the most he can. He only shows it on special occasions like tonight, His and Rox's one year anniversary. Even though Axel planned and re-planned and made sure everything would be set there was one thing that he forgot to check: the weather. /Prompt Drabble


**Notes:**

I take Prompts over on tumblr (link on my page!) and write little drabbles to them and such ;v; this was for a friend so mmhmm .

And lol I never mentioned it but I guess they're in college mmhmm

Also this is ridiculously sweet so you might get a few cavities while reading this.

/also real corny and stuff plus I started listening to 'Can't stand it' by nevershoutnever so yeah :'D

* * *

Axel was always known as the one that picked fights, the one that got in trouble, the one that spoke out, the one that couldn't hold his tongue, the one that was always late, the one that always reeked of cigarettes and well, the list goes on.

What he wasn't known for was being romantic. Showing affection or weakness was simply something people didn't connect to Axel when they heard his name. That's why everyone was shocked when Axel had come to school hand in hand with the small petite blonde and gave him a quick forehead kiss before heading to class. It was unnatural. The world was surely ending. But that wasn't the case, oh no, Axel was simply deeply and irrevocably in love.

The way the blonde would slightly crinkle his nose when he didn't like something but was too nice to say so, the way the younger would laugh at almost anything Axel said, and the way he fit so perfectly in the redhead's arms. It made Axel's heart skip a beat. Of course he tried not to show it, the only way people could tell he was melting was when he was in the act of melting himself; which of course, always happened when he was around Roxas. He'd always grin like an idiot, hold his hand or have an arm around him protectively, or giving him cheek or forehead kisses.

Everyone thought maybe the blonde was playing him; he almost never showed much emotion with the redhead. Perhaps this was all a set-up. Surely this little fling would not last.

But that was not the case. The days turned to weeks the weeks turned to months and the months turned to a year. By now it was old news that Axel was dating a mister Roxas Sinclaire. Though the curious and perplexed looks lessened, many people still wondered why they had hold out for so long. Normally Axel's partner of choice would stay buy his side for merely a week, a month at most. But then again, Axel never showed them affection, not like he had Roxas. He really truly was in love.

And this night, the night that marked their one year anniversary, Axel planned to show it.

After many different scenarios had played out in Axel's mind, he planned on doing a late-night picnic. Call him a sap but Axel thought it would be perfect to tell Roxas he loved him beneath the stars. Hopefully everything would go as planned; he'd asked the girls, Naminé, Kairi, and Xion, to set things up at the park. It would be around dinner time and on a Wednesday so no one would probably be there, not that there were any people there _most _of the time to begin with. Afterwards, they'd bring Roxas over and then Axel would give him his gift, two simple little black and ivory rings to join the wristband he had given him last year. And then they'd finish this little date off with a kiss. It would go perfectly all the way through and end just like that.

Later that evening, once Axel had gotten the signal that the eagle flown-a text from Kairi- he started driving over to the small secluded park. He couldn't help but smile absently at himself and couldn't contain a small blush from entering his cheeks. What could he do? He was a hopeless romantic at heart. Suddenly his phone buzzed and vibrated on the passenger's seat. Axel chose to ignore it. It was probably Naminé texting him that they were almost there.

Once finally at the park, Axel went looking for the designated spot and was pleased to see that it was decorated nicely. A thick brown throw blanket was spread over the grass, small containers of various foods atop of it. Xion had prepared some ham and turkey sandwiches, natural squeezed juices, strawberries-Roxas' favorite-and lots of other small appetizers. She really liked to show off all the things she learned in her cooking classes. Not that Axel minded, Xion, unlike all the other students in her class, actually cooked really well. Axel was tempted to take a bite at something but thought best not to. Some flowers and candles were scattered as well as in a vase-Naminé's touch no doubt- and Kairi had gotten a ton of fluffy pillows to make sure they were comfortable. Axel chuckled at that. He stepped back and admired their handiwork. The girls did a fantastic job.

He glanced at his wristwatch and 'patiently' waited for them. As he was pacing back and forth he noticed that the sky wasn't as clear as he would have liked it to be but it would do. He also felt a drop of moisture fall on his face but chose to ignore it; it was probably just the sap of a tree.

Finally after a good solid _five minutes_ of waiting he heard footsteps behind him. Axel grinned and turned around quickly and was overjoyed to see that his boyfriend was finally here.

"Ax," the blonde chuckled, "what is all this?" Axel couldn't tell what he meant. His heart dropped.

"Don't you like it?" Axel felt devastated. What if Roxas hated the idea of a picnic? What if he hated parks? What if he hated _sandwiches_?

Roxas laughed nervously.

"No Axel it's not that I just," Roxas fidgeted with his sweater's pockets, "no one has ever done anything like this for me," he let out another small laugh but this time he walked over straight to Axel and snaked his arms around his waist.

"Thanks Ax," The blonde's voice was muffled against Axel's chest. Axel felt a wave of relief wash over him and he couldn't help but grin.

"Hey blondie, what do you say to enjoying that picnic now?" Roxas simply nodded against his chest and moved away, interlocking their hands and fingers while he did so. Axel's grin grew brighter. A lone drop of water fell on his face again. Axel ignored it. Another fell on his cheek soon after. Again he ignored it. He felt another drop of moisture hit his nose and this time and his brows knitted together in confusion. Axel looked upwards to the sky and suddenly felt his face get wet.

"Shit!" Axel grabbed at the pillows and blanket and Roxas grabbed the food.

"Rox, this way to my car!" Axel dodged as much rain as he could but he still got pretty wet. Roxas was laughing and letting his face get covered with rain. Axel blanched, god he hated rain. As they ran off towards his car it had started to downpour but thankfully they managed to get themselves-and the salvaged supplies-into the car as quickly as possible.

The two sat there in the passenger and driver's seat quietly, catching their breath. Axel swore he was soaked to the bone. Axel looked over at Roxas and he and the blonde shared the same look.

They burst out laughing though Axel couldn't tell if it was because he was almost certain he was going to cry in frustration or that maybe that the number one thing he counted on not going wrong did.

"Well, there goes my plan," Axel sighed once the laughter had subsided.

Roxas chuckled, "I think in these circumstances it's the thought that counts," Axel groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"If it makes you feel any better I planned on surprising you too," Roxas consoled, "remember that you wanted to get a new tattoo?"

Axel stopped his moping and looked over the blonde dumbstruck.

"No," Axel said disbelievingly, "Roxas it's like-"

"I saved up the money all this year, I don't care how expensive it is it Axel," Roxas interrupted, "it was worth it," he smiled. Axel couldn't help but smile; he shook his head disbelievingly and reached over into the glove compartment to fish out his presents.

"And I was going to give you these," He opened the box with a 'ta-da!' and awaited the blonde's response.

"Axel you didn't," It was his turn to be in denial, "Ax these cost-!"

"Hey it's only fair since you're buying me my new tat babe," Roxas reached out for the rings and put them on his pointer and middle fingers. He brought his legs up against his chest and stretched his hand out to be reflected against the fogged up glass. He grinned at how perfectly the rings matched with his wristband.

"So Princess what are our plans for tonight now that are plans are ruined?" Axel turned on the car.

"How about take-out and movies at your place?"Roxas suggested. Axel's grin grew brighter.

"Whatever you want Rox," He was about to start driving when suddenly Roxas reached over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you Axel," He muttered against his face. Axel turned his face towards the blonde and sealed his lips with the blonde in a sweet little kiss, just lips.

"Love you too Rox," The two smiled at each other. Roxas leaned in closer so his lips were an inch apart his boyfriend's ear.

"How about we just head home?" Roxas nibbled at the red-head's earlobe teasingly. Axel bit his lip.

"I have left overs at home, want to eat that?" Axel whispered. Why was the car suddenly so hot when it was freezing outside? The look Roxas gave him was all he needed as confirmation.

Later on in the night once the two lay in bed Axel remembered he had a missed text. It was in fact from Naminé. Axel read over the five lettered message and smirked. He tossed his phone on the bedside table and went back to cuddling with a sleeping Roxas. He couldn't help but smile against the blonde's hair as he thought of the message.

_Watch out for the weather._

* * *

Thanks for Reading 3

Leave a little review if you'd like ;v;

-C


End file.
